nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Cyclone Galaxy
Stone Cyclone Galaxy is a galaxy featured in World S of Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy is a huge structure with a winding stone path and platforms that move rapidly over rushing water which leads to a black hole on either side of the galaxy. It is entirely based on the "Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone" mission from the Beach Bowl Galaxy, a location in the original Super Mario Galaxy. 90 Stars are required to reach this galaxy. Background "Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone" is actually based on another mission from the Beach Bowl Galaxy called "The Secret Undersea Cavern". In the "The Secret Undersea Cavern" mission, Mario is supposed to dive underwater and break open a cracked wall that leads to a small cavern. Within the cavern Mario finds a launch Star that blasts him far into the sky until he reaches a huge stone structure. At the end of the structure is a Power Star, but along the way are Thwomps, Tox Boxes and some tricky platforms. When a Fast Foe Comet swoops by the galaxy it introduces the "Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone" mission. This mission immediately begins on the stone structure with the pacing of the enemies and moving platforms sped up. Stone Cyclone Galaxy and it's missions are much more closely related to "Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone" than "The Secret Undersea Cavern", because like the former it completely cuts out the first part of Beach Bowl Galaxy and starts on the structure. Also everything moves quickly in this mission, seemingly even faster than that of "Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone". There are some minor changes, though. For example, a Thwomp that had appeared at the end of the structure in Beach Bowl Galaxy was removed from Stone Cyclone Galaxy and replaced with two rectangular blocks that move back and forth over the pathway, called Tox Boxes. Missions Silver Stars on the Cyclone Five Silver Stars are spread out across the Stone Cyclone Galaxy. Prankster Comet: Tox Box Speed Run In this mission, you will not need any Silver Stars to get a power star as there is a Power Star waiting at the end of the stone cyclone. However, there is a limited amount of time to get there. The mission begins with 20 seconds on the clock, but stopwatches placed throughout add on 10 seconds. The clock stops when you break the crystal that holds the power star. Green Star Challenges There are two green star challenges in Stone Cyclone Galaxy. Both of them are based off of the "Silver Stars on the Cyclone" mission: *Green Star 1: The first Green Star hangs high between the platforms that move above the rushing water and the pathway that has all of the Tox Boxes. The first Tox Box actually travels under this star several times, threatening to crush Mario as he tries to reach it. *Green Star 2: The second Green Star spins above the black hole at the other end of the galaxy. There are a few places that Mario can leap from to grab the Green Star, though the best place is probably at the very end where the Power Star usually sits. See also *World S Category:Mario locations Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies